marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Verse Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = It's Showtime | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Kris Anka | Inker1_1 = Kris Anka | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis1 = On Earth-30847, Spider-Man is confronted by Morlun, who announces his intent to kill him. Spider-Man goes on the offensive, using his most powerful attacks, but Morlun is uninjured and defeats him with a single punch, leaving the boy playing the video game surprised and outraged. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Little boy * Locations: * * Alternate Real-World Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Anansi: A Spider in Sheep's Clothing | Writer2_1 = Kathryn Immonen | Penciler2_1 = David Lafuente | Inker2_1 = Alvaro Lopez | Colourist2_1 = John Rauch | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Tiger Spirit Other Characters: * Mr. Mighty * Shango * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = With Great Power Comes No Future | Writer3_1 = Jed Mackay | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Colourist3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Letterer3_1 = Sheldon Vella | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = El Espíritu de las Calles | Writer4_1 = Enrique Puig | Writer4_2 = Spike Valentine | Penciler4_1 = Francisco Herrera | Inker4_1 = Francisco Herrera | Colourist4_1 = Fernando Rizoga | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * * Unnamed mob Other Characters: * (Arácnido's father) * Unnamed kidnapped child of an actor Locations: * ** *** **** Angel of Independence ** *** Space Mountain | StoryTitle5 = It's the Little Things | Writer5_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler5_1 = Ty Templeton | Penciler5_2 = Paco Herrera | Inker5_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist5_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer5_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** *** Renew Your Vows Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Black-Suited Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** *** *** Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) *** *** Hornet *** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) *** Prodigy *** Spider-Hulk *** *** Ricochet *** Wrestler Spider-Man *** Future Foundation Spider-Man *** Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) *** Peter Parker without suit *** Bombastic Bag-Man *** Negative Zone Spider-Man *** Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** *** *** *** *** Turkish Spider-Man *** *** Dusk *** *** Big Time Spider-Man *** Spider-Sense Spider-Man (Half Peter Parker, Half Spider-Man) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Numerous unidentified alternate Spider-Men * Venom Symbiote (Black-Suited Spider-Man) * Venom Symbiote (Renew Your Vows Spider-Man) * Aunt May (Black-Suited Spider-Man) * Uncle Ben (Black-Suited Spider-Man) * Daily Bugle (Black-Suited Spider-Man) * Harry Osborn (Black-Suited Spider-Man) * Norman Osborn (Black-Suited Spider-Man) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Renew Your Vows Spider-Man) Locations: * ** * Black-Suited Spider-Man's World ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = SPIDER-VERSE TIE-IN! • THE SPIDER-VERSE ANTHOLOGY CONTINUES! • SO MANY SPIDER-MEN AND WOMEN! THIS ISSUE: • VIDEO-GAME SPIDEY! • PUNK-ROCK SPIDEY! • FAIRY TALE SPIDEY! • MEXICO’S OWN SPIDER TALE IN SPANISH! | Notes = * A free digital version in English for El Espíritu de las Calles is avaiable for dowload in Marvel's comic store. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}